villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Titans (Disney)
The Titans of Disney's Hercules appeared briefly in the series but played a much larger role as the tertiary antagonists in the film, where they were used by Hades to stage an unsuccessful uprising against the gods of Olympus - far more than just powerful monsters the Titans were one of the few beings depicted with the power to challenge and even temporarily defeat a god of Zeus' level when working together (however they were powerless once Zeus regained his lightning bolts). Role In the beginning of the film the Titans are introduced via the Muses, who sing a song about the dark days of the primordial earth - where the Titans ruled over a hapless population as cruel and chaotic gods, causing all manner of misery to befall mankind until a young Zeus rose against them and cast them down using his legendary lightning bolts. The Titans (totaling five) were then tossed down into a seemingly bottomless pit (probably representing Tartarus) beneath the ocean and left for all eternity, that was until Hades came up with a plan to unleash the Titans and use their ancient power to exact his own revenge against the gods of Olympus. When the planets aligned in the proper manner after 18 years as precisely foretold by the 3 Fates, Hades set them free: he sent four of them, Hydros, Stratos, Lythos and Pyros, to Mt. Olympus, while the fifth, a cyclops, was given a "special job" - to keep Hercules busy. The other four Titans easily took over Olympus, with Lythos battering down the front gates and Stratos sucking all the gods up and capturing them. Hydros and Pyros used their combined ice and lava powers to imprison Zeus and immobilize him. Back down on Earth, Hercules managed to defeat the Cyclops by first blinding him and then tying his ankles together, causing him to fall from a high cliff. It is unknown if this actually killed him. In so doing, he accidentally caused the death of Megara; as the clumsy cyclops fell, a column toppled towards Hercules, and Meg pushed him out of them, and was crushed to death instead. As a side effect of Megara being injured, Hercules was able to regain his strength because of a deal made Hades that Meg herself would be safe from harm's way. He rode Pegasus to Mt. Olympus where he engaged and defeated the other four Titans. They attempted to run away, but Herc, grabbing hold of Stratos, who was essentially a giant tornado creature, swung it around and used it to suck up its three remaining brothers. He continued swinging Stratos around before finally releasing him, sending him, Lythos, Hydros and Pyros into space. Members *Lythos - A two-headed rock Titan. *Hydros - A skeletal ice dragon-like Titan. *Pyros - A Titan made of living molten lava. *Stratos - A Titan formed from a living tornado. *Cyclops - An enormous, fat cyclops imprisoned with the Titans; possibly only a nominal Titan. Unlike the other titans, he was sent to battle Hercules. *Antaeus *Atlas *Gaia *Cronos *Helios *Prometheus *Typhon Gallery Titans.png|"Huh?" Videos Hercules Titan fight Trivia *A couple of the Titans make an appearance in several of the Kingdom Hearts games, Lythos and Hydros. *The individual names of the Titans come from the script, except for One-Eyed Jack (a scrapped name for the Cyclops), who was named in an issue of Disney Adventures. Category:Families Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Organizations Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Monarchs Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Inmates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors